Una sombra navideña
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: ¿Quien sera la sombra que salta de casa en casa dejando regalos? No se, bueno, obviamente lo se por que yo lo escribi y lo vi pero...es algo dificilmente facil de decir. Como sea, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. De nueva cuenta, la chica tiro su computadora por la ventana y se marcho.


**South Park no me pertenece, de nuevo se cambiaron algunas cosas por eso es re-subido y no, no es yaoi aun. **

* * *

><p><strong>Un sombra navideña mas que obvia.<strong>

La fria noche navideña estaba en south Park, una noche tranquila donde los extraterrestres se llevan a Cartman para volver a ponerle una puta Sonda Anal, si, lo mas normal de south Park.  
>Pero…¿Qué es esa sombra que salta de casa en casa?<br>No, no es un alien.  
>Tampoco es Santa, el hijo de puta no llevaría alegría a south Park por culpa de Damien.<br>Tampoco es batman, joder, ni Miley Cyrus que esta buscando con quien follar, mucho menos el marica de Justin cantando baby, baby...osea, ¿Quien cojones hace una canción que solo diga bebe? .  
>Bueno, la cosa es que no es ninguno de los nombrados, es una sombra que salta, con tanto fervor y agilidad, silencioso a altas horas de la noche.<br>Entro a una casa, ¿Pero que casa es?  
>¡Pero si es de la rata judía! Digo, es de Kyle.<br>La sombra se esta acercando al árbol, y deja dos paquetes, en estos se ven escrito con una clara letra  
><em>Para: Ike y Kyle<em>  
><em>De:Santa.<em>  
>Pero si el no es santa ¿Quién será? ¿Qué esta haciendo? Bueno, eso es obvio…pero ¿Por qué?<br>aun mas interesante ¿Por qué coño le deja regalos a los judíos?  
>Quien sabe, los misterios de la vida…<br>La sombra se va en silencio y vuelve a su recorrido, salta de techo en techo, ¿Cuántas casas ya a pasado?  
>Es un misterio, y se quedara así por que me da mucha flojera escribir todas las casas y acciones de esa sombra.<br>Asi que lectores, mueran con la duda.  
>Entro a otra casa que si describiré por que quiero y se aguantan.<br>Entro dejando en el árbol otros dos paquetes.  
><em>Para: Los hermanos Marsh<br>__De:Santa.  
><em>y asi como llego se fue, se ve algo cansado, acalorado y aun asi continua saltando de casa en casa, entrando y saliendo, comiendo las galletas en el camino, o como yo les llamo:_**Trampas de navidad.**_

¡Es enserio! Esas galletas son una trampa, atraen al viejo de rojo, para que las coma y te deje mas regalos, son mis trampas navideñas.

Volviendo a esto, ¿Quién cojones es la puta sombra?  
>Que evita las casas con personas despiertas, excepto la de los tweek, en esa se las ingenio para que nuestro querido vibrador, digo, nuestro querido rubio no se diera cuenta de su presencia.<br>Deja cajas y se va, pero ¿Por qué?  
>Incluso le dejo un regalo al gordo, pero creo que ya esta en la ultima casa, una casa demasiado pobre, ¿Qué digo demasiado?<br>Una casa tan pobre que las ratas están a plena vista y sin vergüenza alguna, entro en esa también, con cuidado dejo las ultimas dos cajas….no, esperen, algo esta mal aquí.  
>Solo dos.<br>La nota dice:  
><em>Para: Kevin y Karen<em>  
><em>De:Santa.<br>_  
>¿Qué cojones? Kenny no murió ese dia, ¿Qué ocurre?<br>La sombra se metió a un cuarto y abandono el saco donde cargo tantos regalos, se baja la capucha y nuestra sombra es…

¡¿KENNY!?

Ok, eso me lo esperaba, pero, ¿Como compro tantos regalos?  
>oh, miren una cajita en el fondo de un hueco de su cuarto, solo quedan unos centavos dentro, no me digas…<br>Kenny uso sus ahorros.

Bueno, el tuvo algo de culpa de que santa no quiera ir ese año a South Park, después de todo, el con Damien…mato a Rodolfo.  
>PERO JURA QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE.<p>

Se acostó, solo para suspirar, faltan unos minutos para que amanezca, se lamenta un poco, ese dinero era para el y algún dia, dárselos a su madre para que pudieran irse a otro lugar para vivir, espera de corazón que valiera la pena sus actos.  
>Los minutos pasan como segundos, y por fin escucha el grito de alegría de Karen, que despierta a todos, al ver como abraza su nueva corona de princesa y un vestido, que no compro, un vestido que el confecciono con ayuda de Wendy, pero que aun asi se empeño en hacer.<br>Supo que si, valio la pena gastar todo.  
>Kevin también abrió el suyo, una caja de herramientas, recientemente Kenny descubrió que a su hermano le gustaba reparar cosas asi que lo compro sin dudar aun que fuera algo común, pero, su hermana lo esta mirando y pregunta donde esta el regalo de Kenny.<br>-No fui bueno este año, Karen- susurra con una sonrisa y su hermana pone un adorable puchero diciendo que el si fue bueno.

Ahora nuestra querida sombra que resulto ser Kenny sale de su casa, vestido y arreglado a ver a sus amigos, todos están emocionados con lo que recibieron.  
>Ike, un equipo de hockey.<br>Kyle, un nuevo control para su consola de videojuegos.  
>Stan, un avión.<br>Cartman, una pelota que ocupa para pegarle a kyle.  
>y me da hueva describir lo demás, solo dire que incluso<strong> Luis<strong> recibió una Tablet, **Coyote** una foto de todos los chicos del pueblo y Spody un gato que lo detesta, lero lero, cuando todos lo vimos nos reímos de el por su cara llena de rasguños.  
>¿Pero de que me rio? son los tres unos hijos de puta, a mi solo me dio dulces…<br>em…lo siento, continuare escribiendo.

Todos están felices con sus regalos.  
>Pero notan lo extraño del asunto, Kenny fue el único que no recibió un regalo, pues claro ¿Cómo se auto-regalara algo?<br>Aun asi esta sonriendo, para después marcharse a su casa, queriendo descansar, se va a dormir, pero no nota que ahora varias sombras entran con cautela a su casa.

Con discreción adornan el pobre árbol de los McCormick y dejan algunas cajas bajo este, el rubio esta tan dormido que no noto el escándalo que realizo pip, digo, una sombra al caerse de la escalera por poner la estrella del árbol.  
>Ni noto cuando Coyote y Luis le dieron un fuerte puñetazo en cada hombro al gordo o cuando Butters se resbalo y choco con la puerta…o cuando Spody grito a los cuatro vientos mil maldiciones por que su gato lo volvió a rasguñar.<br>-yo no quería un puto gato de mierda- dijo antes de que todos lo calláramos.  
>Digo, ¡las sombras!<br>Las sombras misteriosas y escandalosas…bueno a la mierda, si somos nosotros las putas sombras, ¿Por qué?  
>Por que quiero, cuando Kenny por fin se despierta, fue gracias a Karen que grito al vernos, bueno, tal vez no fuimos tan discretos, pero la cosa es que Kenny se levanto corriendo y al vernos solo pudimos gritar.<br>**  
>-¡Feliz navidad!-<strong>

Todos le dieron un regalo, menos Karen que ni sabia que pasaba.  
>La cosa es que Kenny recibió muchas cosas diferentes, incluso una colección de Play boy.<br>Pero lo que mas le gusto, fue que gasto todos sus ahorros sin arrepentirse, aun que algunas cosas si las robo para regalarlas.  
>¿De donde cojones el puede ahorrar para una puta Tablet?<br>Asi que Luis, con cuidadito.

Bueno, fue su mejor navidad, por que también lo invitaron a comer y pudo darle a sus padres un poco de comida para la semana, claro, todos sufriremos por el recalentado, y cuando casi estamos por acabarnos eso, se viene la puta cena de fin de año.  
>A la mierda, como sea, Kenny, nuestra sombra navideña fue muy feliz y con todo su páncreas les desea.<br>_**Una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo.  
><strong>_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
>La chica que escribió todo esto a prisa, tiro su computadora por la ventana y se fue a festejar la navidad con sus amigos, aun que de alguna manera…despertó en el techo de su casa, con una terrible resaca.<br>Deseando que la policía no la este buscando como la ultima vez que termino dos meses en el reformatorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les gustara con los pequeños cambios, y a todos les deseo una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo.<br>También entren a leer los fantasmas de Cartam ¿Por que? por que lo acabo de leer y me gusto.  
>Pues muchas gracias por volver a leer.<br>y ya, si alguien me pide mas cambios me doy un tiro y elimino la historia.  
>sin mas, de nuevo gracias :'v<strong>


End file.
